What Matters Most
by beLovedbymiStakes
Summary: Destiny stroke Lightning as she takes on the fight off her life... Love. Confused with what her true feelings are, she faces twist and turns, lust, grudges, falling in and out of love, and falling again. will she ever find out What Matters Most?


_**Chapter 1**_

The sky was unusually blue. I stared up in a trance taking time to think about things. Bodhum is naturally TOO peaceful today.

I stared blankly at the skies, not knowing what to think. Everything seems so out of control… in my mind that is. A huge shadow blocked the sun. It was Snow.

"Hey baby! what are you laying around the balcony for? Get out and get tanned for a change! The weather's great. The guys are already swimming on the beach." He slumped next to me. I rolled my eyes teasing him annoyance, but he just chuckled.

"C'mon Light, you're not just gonna sit in here and waste the day away are you?"

"Not if you make me come out." I smiled mockingly.

He always makes me smile. He can make EVERYONE smile. I don't know how it happened, but when he confessed his feelings for me... we immediately hit it off. I like him, that's for sure. I'm still in the verge of trying to figure out between liking or loving him. Like I said, I think too much.

Just then, Snow started stripping and dirty danced in front of me.

"Oh, not the dirty dancing again." I laughed and pounced on the sexy hunk before he got to remove his beach shorts.

"Meeeeowr!" He bit his lips.

"You are so not sexy."

"Well, you so don't mean that." His lips found mine, kissing it passionately.

"Whoa... Get a room!"

I quickly jumped out of his arms to see Marqui hysterically laughing.

"Hey, can't you tell we're busy here boy?" Snow grabbed him and ruffled the poor boy's hair. I stared at them with amusement while trying to take my flustered feeling away. Eventhough everybody knew Snow and I were dating, I still get an awkward feeling when showing my affections to him in front of others.

"Cut it out Snow! I'm just here to tell ya that everyone's there waiting for you two. And barbeque's all ready!" Marqui whined.

"Yeah. Yeah... we'll be right there don't you worry!" He said, still ruffling the boy's hair.

With a few protests and a large effort, Marqui broke free and left. I went inside the beach house. As I expected, I felt his warm hands around my waist.

"Aw c'mon hon, you've been staying inside the whole afternoon. Thought you said you were gonna enjoy the weekend!"

"I thought it was only us spending time together."

"It's only for today bunny. You know the guys… they always want their boss around. What's one party? You'll have me all to yourself for the rest of the week." He kissed my neck, which made my heart skip a beat.

"Hmph. Well you're not gonna make me wear a bikini." I faced him with my best pleading eyes.

"Well, my honey doesn't need a bikini to look sexy, does she? Don't want other guys stealing looks at you anyway." He smiled and found my lips again.

When we broke free, he stared into my eyes as if he was holding something back. I was about to ask, but I flinched as I heard a little crash somewhere around the beach. And of course, I heard NORA calling for Snow.

"Looks like NORA needs their boss." I rolled my eyes.

"I leave them for a while and something is just bound to happen." He groaned.

"You go on ahead, while I dress up."

"Alrighty then." And there he went.

After about an hour later, I manage to find something decent for a beach party. I walked out to where the loud music is. Surely, everybody was already dancing the day away. I didn't know that there would be a huge bunch of people going. Completely feeling like a wall flower, I made a break for at the mini bar.

My eyes were too busy searching for Snow when I bumped into somebody, spilling his drink all the way.

"S-sorry. Damn. I'm so sorry" How embarrassing.

"Uh.. It's fine, don't worry about it. Miss…? "

"Uhm…"

First time I saw him, I felt something tingle inside of me… way inside. That feeling disappeared as soon as I felt a warm hand hold my waist. Snow.

"Oh hey Raines, didn't think you'd be out here partying." He chuckled. Sociable Snow in the house.

"Well actually, I'm with my girl. She practically dragged me out here."

"There you are Raines. I've been looking all over for you, baby!"

I froze. I recognized that voice anywhere. I also felt Snow's body tensing.

It was Serah… curling up her whole body against Raines. Rage started building up inside me, this wasn't going to be good.

"Hi sis! It's been a while, so I thought I'd come by Bodhum and see you guys. Hey… Snow."

I couldn't help but hear an emphasis the way she called him.

"Thanks for inviting me Snow, I brought along a date if you don't mind."

Snow invited HER? Of all the people? His grip tightened on me.

"Not a problem..." Snow looked at me with sorry eyes.

I shrugged of his hand, and glared at my sister before I walked out. After a few seconds, Snow came running after me. I faced him and cut him off before he could start.

"Why did you invite her? And without even telling me?" I didn't intend to yell, but Serah is one thing that frustrates the hell outta me.

"Look, hon I'm sorry… if I told you, you would never go with me out here in the weekend. Plus, I want you guys to at least talk things out."

"Talking things out wouldn't work for us now. I'm leaving."

"Aw, c'mon Light… I just thought that we could all go on okay."

"Snow, she almost got us all killed! All she cares about is herself and what she wants. And right now, I still see that you're the one she still wants!" I immediately regretted having to say it. I sounded like a desperate high school girl. I tried to sprint off, but he gripped my arm.

"So this is what it's all about…"

I tried to pull away. The only progress I made was the pain on my arm from his strong grip.

"Let me go!" But his hand was clamped shut.

"I love you."

I froze. That was the last thing I expected him to say.

"You hear me Light? I love you. You. Not Serah…or anyone else."

Just then, he pulled me close and kissed me as if the world doesn't matter anymore. I wanted to tell him loved him back, but it happened all too fast.

When we parted, he gave me one of his cocky smiles and started carrying me on his shoulders. I protested, but Snow was too physically strong! We were back on the beach party. And danced till sun down. Occasionally, I got a glimpse of my sister Serah, staring at us with daggers in her eyes. But I eventually managed to ignore her the rest of the evening.

Evening came and we all packed up. And to my relief, Serah didn't bother to bid us goodbye. Or at least I thought she didn't. Everyone left the party drunk and dazed, but Snow stayed sober so that he could drive me home. I lived alone. But Snow always comes by so often that he practically lives with me. Despite the fact that we were dating, he still gave me my privacy and space.  
It was already night time when we got home and I was too drunk to even stand on my own. Snow carried me to my room

Last thing I saw was him changing to his kiddy pajamas. I managed a laugh, but even that drained a hell outta me. I fell flat on my bed.

"What? You know how I love Spiderman."

"Mhmm." I knew I was just smiling sheepishly, I was too tired to talk.

"I love you Claire." He whispered in my ear.

I stared into his eyes. He really _does _love me. I did the only thing I could do...

I passed out.


End file.
